


Professional Hazards

by Konstantya



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood, Canon - Original Game, Drama, Gen, Pre-Original Game, Turk Vincent Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konstantya/pseuds/Konstantya
Summary: The first time she met him, his suit was half-covered in blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published (on FF.net) on May 4, 2007. Cross-posted here on January 27, 2017.

 

The first time she met him, his suit was half-covered in blood.

She had been riding the elevator up to the labs rather distractedly, holding her briefcase in front of her, when the elevator shifted to a halt and the doors slid open to reveal him. His white shirt was very much red in parts, his navy blue suit very much a wet black in parts, and there was an offhand smear of blood across his right cheek, near his ear. None of it seemed to be his, though, as he stepped in, gave her a cursory glance, and settled against the back wall, a respectful couple of feet in between them as the doors once again closed and the ascent resumed.

“Ah—what floor?” she asked politely, only mildly fumbling over the words.

“Seventy, please. And thank you,” he said, adjusting his tie, making sure it was still tight and centered. He pushed part of his hair, sharp and black with liquid, out of his eyes, and absently wiped his fingers on a clean part of his pants.

She pressed the appropriate button and stared at the numbers above the door-frame, lighting up one by one. For all purposes, she was decidedly uncomfortable.

Her intern in the Shin-Ra science department had started mere months ago, and seeing a Turk was nothing particularly new to her. She’d seen them in the office halls, clad in their suits, looking much like the average professional businessmen if not for the fighting gloves, the occasional visible weapon, and the air of dangerous authority they carried that was reflected in just about everyone around them. She had not, however, seen one right after a mission—and she could only logically assume that was what he was returning from.

As was common, and perhaps the reason she had pursued her current career to begin with, a question had posed itself and was now tugging at her for an answer. And watching the floor numbers light up one by one, growing closer and closer to her destination, she knew she had a limited amount of time in which to find that answer.

She took a breath and steeled herself. She’d proven to her university professors she could perform calculations and formulate sound theories with the best of them. She had more of a spine than this.

“Does it ever bother you?”

He looked at her and quirked a dark eyebrow politely. “Pardon?”

There was no backing down now, and her confidence had grown in the few swift seconds. She nodded at his clothing quizzically, analytically. “The blood. Does it bother you?”

His casual response told her that his initial glance had hardly been cursory.

“Do the acid holes in your lab coat bother _you?”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After reading some Dirge of Cerberus stuff, I needed some badass!Vincent (in this case, badassTurk!Vincent) and a Lucrecia I didn’t want to strangle. ’Nuff said.


End file.
